


Handkerchief

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minimus needs to learn some manners</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ales, are you even listening to me?" The king impatiently taps his foot against the floor, resting a hand on his hip. 

Slowly, Ales nods.

"Then why aren’t you saying anything?" Becoming obviously frustrated, Minimus now crosses his arms.

Again in a slow motion, the other man just shrugs.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"It’s impolite to talk with your mouth full," the magician eventually says softly. Minimus doesn’t quite understand, and raises a brow, waiting for some sort of explanation, before becoming worried something might be wrong with Ales.

That doesn’t last long, though. Reaching into his mouth, Ales starts to pull out a long chain of linked together colorful handkerchiefs from his mouth.

Minimus just stares for a second before shaking his head and storming off. ”You’re impossible sometimes!”


	2. Chapter 2

Minimus eagerly sits on the bed, fully nude, waiting for Ales’ surprise. When the magician does enter the room, he’s only wearing his black robe and hat. The king can’t help but whistle then grin in appreciation. 

"Looking great, Ales. So, what’s the surprise?

"Well, I thought maybe we could spice some things up with bondage." the blue haired man tips his hat then winks. "Specifically, you being tied up bondage. I’ve got some special ties, too."

"All right!" Minimus is more than excited. That is, until Ales starts pulling a long chain of handkerchiefs out of his sleeves. 

"There’s more than I thought! Hold on, I should reach the end of it soon!" He tells the king, though there seems to be no end.

Frowning hard, Minimus gets off the bed, grabbing his boxers and putting them on. 

"You already used the handkerchief one," he huffs, stomping out of the room.


End file.
